The existing technique in the present state of the art is to feed products into large, lined semibulk containers while the liner rests in the container. Such dispensing, while simple, frequently fails to fill the container completely, and often causes folds and creases in the liner, which hamper loading and unloading of the container, in addition to causing spoilage and loss of both bags and product. The object of the present invention is to eliminate these existing problems.
Another object of the invention is to enable the filled bag readily to be removed by a forklift from the frame where the bag is suspended during the filling sequence.
Another object of the invention is to provide for an automated loading (bag filling) sequence.